Recording media such as sheet media and web media may be used to receive pigmented ink to form images thereon. The images may be in a form of designs, symbols, photographs, and/or text. The pigmented ink may be applied to the recording media by an ink applicator unit.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.